It Will Rain
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: Scorpius never dreamt that he would fall for the feisty red-headed Weasley who loved arguing with him and beating him at everything. But the game ended long back. Just when he fell for her. Real hard. Five Drabbles. Five song lines. For Lyrics Inspired Drabble Challenge on HPFC. Based on It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. Rose/Scorpius...Weasley/Malfoy.
1. Because You Care

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'It will rain' by Bruno Mars and my pairing is Rose/Scorpius. I'll be writing the drabbles and the theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**It Will Rain~Bruno Mars**

**1: Because You Care**

**_I'll never be your mother's favorite_**

**_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_**

"Don't be scared!" Rose exclaimed for the infinite time.

"I'm not!" Scorpius said defensively, shrugging.

"Right," Rose drawled.

Scorpius knew that she didn't believe him, but he had repeated that line so many times, that he wished it sounded true to her and to him too. He rather wished that he wasn't doing this. He would have preferred fighting a dragon or even Lord Voldemort or anything dangerous…but not _this._

They were standing outside Rose's parents' house. It was a pretty cottage surrounded by an average garden…a lot different than his home. He was meeting Rose's family for the first time. Actually, just her parents.

He couldn't believe how nervous, and scared he felt. His knees were wobbly and his palms were sweaty. And heart beat accelerated with fear. He can do this! Yes! They are just two humans! The worst thing they could do is hate him. Or hex him. Or end up admitting him at St. Mungo's. Oh Merlin! Why was he being such a drama queen? That was Albus's job. But no amount of prep talk or distraction was helping him.

Then he looked at his girlfriend. Her pale blue eyes stared into his grey ones earnestly, and the amused look that she had had on her face the whole day, had left her completely. Infact she looked at him comfortingly.

"They are going to love you." She whispered, cupping his cheek.

He just wanted that. He just wanted her parents to accept him as he was. He just wanted them to think he was suitable for her. He just wanted them to believe, that he was going to be the best man for her. He just wanted them to like him…just a teeny little bit. Just because he knew it mattered to her. And just because he loved her.

"I love you," she whispered, and gave him a peck on his lips.

"I love you." He squeezed her hand.

"Let's do this." He said with confidence and firmness.

At that moment, he knew that Rose was going to be with him. And that she loved him. No matter what.

Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath and knocked at the death's door.

**A/N: So what do you think of it? **

**Please do review! This is my first Rose/Scorp fiction and I'm very curious and excited to know your reaction. **

**Leave me your thoughts. =)**


	2. Just Another Chance

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'It will rain' by Bruno Mars and my pairing is Rose/Scorpius. I'll be writing the drabbles and the theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**It Will Rain~Bruno Mars**

**2: Just Another Chance**

_**I'll pick up the broken pieces till I'm bleeding **_

_**If that'll make it right**_

With a _huge_ effort Scorpius stood next to Albus as his best man. This morning he wasn't even sure if he would be attending Albus's wedding, he had planned to hand Albus the ring he had been given and apologize. But Albus had put his foot down and shouted a lot at Scorpius until he finally gave in.

Again, with a _huge _effort he stood next to Albus. His eyes were shadowed with dark circles and he just looked exhausted. He was afraid to look at the girl standing by Emma's side. Rose looked absolutely beautiful of course. Her hair had been let down in soft curls, and a sleeveless pale green dress hugged her body at the right places. It was hard to look at her.

Scorpius was a little surprised and very much hurt to see her…_happy_? He hated himself for being so shallow, but he wanted her to be a little sad. But that was unreasonable of course. It had been three months since they had broken up. Well, technically Rose had _dumped_ him.

The reason she stated wasn't insignificant either. It had been six years since they were together and eventually they had ended up speaking about their future together and they were clearly not on the same page. Rose wanted to get married at some point but Scorpius thought marriage was just a piece of paper. He liked how the things were that moment. But Rose wanted _commitment._

The vows were followed by the reception; he could see people dancing and talking happily. He got himself drinks and sat down at an isolated table his eyes fixed at Rose. She was dancing with Raymond; a fellow Hogwarts mate whom Rose had dated before him. Scorpius's inside burned with anger as he saw Raymond moving his hand down her lower back.

At that instant he stood up and walked up and pulled her by her arm and dragged her into a lonely corner.

"What are you doing?" she glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing?" he returned her glare.

"What _I_ do is none of _your_ business!" she said venomously.

"It is!" he retorted.

"Oh yeah? Are you my boyfriend? My _fiancé_? Or my _husband_?" he just watched her feeling ashamed. "We are done Scorpius." She turned to leave. He had finally seen the pain and hurt in her eyes.

Instead of letting her go, he pulled her close to him and whispered intensely, "Marry me Rose."

**A/N: Ever imagined Scorp to be the unsettling, doesn't believe in marriage types? This is a first for me. But he realized eventually didn't he. **

**Did you guys enjoy the drabble? **

**Let me know let me know! *grins* **

**Review? **


	3. Lyra Avior Weasley

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'It will rain' by Bruno Mars and my pairing is Rose/Scorpius. I'll be writing the drabbles and the theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. It's a little longer than usual.**

**It Will Rain~Bruno Mars**

**3: Lyra Avior Weasley**

_**There's no religion that could save me**_

_**No matter how long my knees are on the floor**_

_**(Ooh)**_

_**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making to keep you by my side**_

_**To keep you going from walking out the door**_

Scorpius was at his co-worker's daughter Melanie's birthday party. He was attending it just because Jason was close to him. He had brought Melanie was magical toy house. Little girls like that right? That what the guy at Diagon Alley had suggested. Wishing the birthday girl and handing the gift to her mom he had went in search of his friend.

Before he could find Jason, he found someone else. His heart skipped a beat and he began to feel all nervous and scared. Rose Weasley, his ex-girlfriend stood there staring at him full of shock. When she came over the shock her eyes narrowed in anger and her face turned red. She looked quite beautiful. The years had changed her making her more womanly and even more desirable.

He didn't realize that he had walked up to her. "Hey Rose," he greeted her awkwardly.

"Malfoy." She acknowledged him. Okay, so her using the surname alone stated that she didn't want to talk to him.

"How are you?" he asked hardly able to hear himself over the accelerated heartbeat.

"Good." She answered and looked the other way clearly implying that she didn't want to talk to him.

"And…how's the kid?" he whispered. He felt ashamed to know that he didn't even know the gender of his child.

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me." She mumbled and moved away.

"Rose! Please!" he pleaded as regret filled him once more, not once had he stopped thinking of her since he left her. He loved her of course, but he hadn't been ready for the responsibility that Rose had sprung on him that night. He hadn't been ready to be a dad and he had just left! He hated himself now.

"No Scorpius. No." she said holding back her tears.

He watched her as she walked up to a little girl with platinum blonde hair…just like his. Whatever Rose was telling the little girl; the little girl didn't like it and ran away from her. Rose just sighed and their eyes met again. He could see the warning in her eyes. He walked up to her again, "Please," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"She's my _daughter_." He choked.

"You didn't want her back then," Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm begging Rose…please let me talk to her," he pleaded. She watched him for a long while and whispered, "Just this once."

"Thank you."

He walked toward the little girl; she sat alone on a bench clutching a teddy to her chest with a scowl on her face. That scowl reminded him of Rose. He smiled.

"Hello," he said sweetly sitting next to her. She looked up at him and her eyes widened, he realized that she had his eyes too.

"Hi," she mumbled shyly.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he held out his hand. She looked unsure for a moment and then her tiny palm was in his. "I'm Lyra Avior Weasley." She smiled a little. It hurt him that Rose hadn't given her his name. But he knew he didn't deserve it…not for the way he had acted.

The moment his daughter's hand touched his, Scorpius realized what a huge mistake he had done and nothing in the world could make it right. He should have never left Rose and his unborn baby…he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself. But he promised himself one thing…this wasn't the last time he would be seeing Lyra and Rose. He was going to make them his family. He was ready to do _anything_.

**A/N: Do you like it? Rose never gave up on him Scorpius too…though she hated him for what he had done. That's why she named her daughter Lyra Avior…they are the names of stars. She wanted to keep the Malfoy tradition alive. **

**I do want to know your thoughts on this drabble! Please _do_ review guys!**


	4. Meeting Her Parents

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a five-shot drabble fiction written for Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**I have been given five sets of lines from the song 'It will rain' by Bruno Mars and my pairing is Rose/Scorpius. I'll be writing the drabbles and the theme of the drabble is the lines given to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this. **

**It Will Rain~Bruno Mars**

**4: Meeting Her Parents**

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**_

_**Ooh…but little darling watch me change their minds**_

_**Yeah for you I'll try**_

_**I'll try I'll try**_

Scorpius and Rose had been staying with Rose's parents; Rose had decided that the only way Scorpius and her parents could get on well together was staying together, this unnecessary hatred that her dad especially had was stupid. This wasn't something that could be established over weekly dinners, she wanted her parents to come over the old differences and see Scorpius as a good man he was. She wanted them to see how much he cared for her and loved her. What more could any parent want for their daughter right?

Yet she was worried and nervous. Her Dad was pretty unreasonable when the topic was Malfoy. Honestly, she couldn't understand it! Draco was a nice man, she had met him and he sincerely seemed happy that his son and she were together. Her mom wasn't that bad though; at least she tried to make an effort to like Scorpius. But still, she thought and sighed.

While Rose was worrying, Scorpius had been out on a walk and Mr. Weasley had decided that he too wanted to walk. They had set out together. The first few moments had been filled with awkward silence; Scorpius commented on the nice weather and Mr. Weasley had replied curtly. And that was it.

Scorpius had been sure that Rose's father was never going to like him when Ronald Weasley started to speak. Scorpius started longing for the awkward silence. Mr. Weasley investigated everything about him and there was an underlying threat when he told him to never hurt Rose. There was always an 'or else…' hanging in air at the end of his every sentence.

"I promise you sir, you don't have to worry. I'll take care of Rose as best as possible." Scorpius said fervently as they neared toward the house. He just huffed.

Rose attacked him as soon as he entered their room (after throwing a lot of glares Mr. Weasley had agreed to let Scorpius stay with her), "how was it?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Not bad," he lied.

"I'm so sorry Scorp…I really am," she whispered squeezing his hand.

"It's too soon to give up Rose…they're gonna _love_ me at the end of this week," he tried to joke.

She watched him with saddened eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah." She agreed hugging him.

They probably thought that Rose could do better and Scorpius wasn't for her but he promised himself that he wasn't going to give up. He _was_ going to try. Impossible though it may seem.

**A/N: Ron can be so irrational at times right? *Shudders* **

**And thoughts on your experiences of this kind? Over-protective dads I mean. ;) **

**Lol. **

**I'm so in love with Scorpius/Rose pairing at the moment! They are just adorable together. **

**Please do review…it makes my day! **


	5. The Proposal

**5: The Proposal**

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I loose you baby**_

_**There'll be no clear skies if I loose you baby**_

_**Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same **_

_**If you walk away**_

_**Everyday it'll rain…rain…rain**_

"Oh my god! This is so beautiful!" Rose exclaimed. "Did you do all this?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"I had help," Scorpius said modestly.

"Its really beautiful Scorp..." her voice trailed in awe. He stood there patiently letting her admire and in turn admiring _her_. She was dressed in a strapless just above the knee faded white dress with a golden band encircling her waist. He couldn't believe she was his!

It had been three years since they had been together; and tonight he wanted to make her more than just his girlfriend. He had used his family heirloom, a boathouse for this special occasion. It was decorated with millions of shining lights reflecting the starry sky. The weather was pleasant and the water was calm hence he had set up their dinner on the deck.

"Shall we eat?" he asked smiling as she turned toward him.

"Sure." He pulled her chair for her. Everything on the table was Rose's favorite; Scorpius himself had spent time making it. And Rose simply loved it giving him love filled looks which made him pinch himself just to believe that it was real.

After dinner, he cleared the deck with a flick of his wand and slow music spread in the air.

"May I have this dance Miss. Weasley?" he said playfully holding out his hand.

"Of course _Mr. Malfoy_," she said playing the game.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" I whispered in her ear.

"Umm…about thirty times already," she giggled.

"Just thirty?" he joked.

He was feeling nervous now, the moment was closing in. The diamond ring he had bought at a muggle store weighed heavy in his back pocket. The music died slowly but they stood in the same position for few moments.

Sighing Rose moved back and said, "I don't want this night to end."

"Me too," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

It was now or never.

Taking the ring out, he knelt on his knees still holding her left hand. She gasped.

"Rose Alana Weasley, I love you! You are the sunshine and happiness in my life, I don't want you…I _need_ you. I can't imagine a single day without you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said through her tears as he placed the ring on the third finger of her left hand.


End file.
